La niñez entre Itachi y Shisui
by sora-nya
Summary: Shisui aún no ha muerto, itachi se muestra infantil.Una chica menor que ellos los acompaña en su s caminos se cruzan con suspicacia, las aventuras se tornan oscuras a su paso, sus pasos se desvían sin compasión.El rostro de uno frente al otro denota el miedo que siente al verse separado por sus decisiones. La niñez donde los pequeños se divierten no puede frenar la madurez.


los personajes son originarios del magestuoso mangaka Mashashi kishimoto, solo soy capaz de usar sus nombres aunque tambien quisiera ser originaria de la historia real.

con mucho gusto les dejo el primer capítulo con el que espero impregnar de curiosidad las entrañas de sus lectores, la infancia que corre entre los uchihas no debe pasar desapercibida y aquí quiero dejarlo claro :)

.

.

.

 **Primer encuentro**

El sigilo de los cuchillos cortando el viento despertaron el interés de ojos curiosos que pasaban a su alrededor. el tintineo del metal chocando alertó a los animales que cercan habitaban, huyeron en cuanto se clavaron en los diferentes árboles expuestos a la redonda. La castaña caía al suelo con sutileza tras el último sonido de sus cuchillos sonriendo con picardía. Sacudió sus manos para deshacerse de las polvorosas motas del suelo dando por terminado su arduo entrenamiento cotidiano.

Recogió con agilidad los cuchillos y herramientas que había esparcido por el terreno durante su entrenamiento para no levantar sospechas entre el clan Uchiha para averiguar quien entrenó recientemente en el lugar. El espacio restringido en el que se encontraba solo estaba autorizado para los usuarios del clan Uchiha, a las afueras de Konoha. Todo arbolado, tan lleno de vida y naturaleza había despertado el interés de la pequeña desde muy pronta edad, antes de que el clan Uchiha fuera destinado al lugar tras la invasión del zorro de nueve colas. La desconfianza hacia estos había aumentado a raudales tras en incidente pues se creía que los únicos capaces de controlar semejante poder a su antojo eran los portadores del sharingan. Amaba aquel lugar desde que tenía tres años y había aparecido por casualidad mientras se aventuraba a descubrir la cultura de su pueblo.

A sus cinco años se encontraba en un lugar restringido el paso entrenando a escondidas del clan más poderoso de toda Konoha donde sin duda recaería en ella más represalias de las posibles imaginadas. Tampoco es que la importara que la regañasen, de todos modos nadie en casa llegaría a regañarla tras la vista con algún Uchiha encargado de custodiar el lugar y el hokage de la aldea. Nadie en su casa existía para que la regañara, mimara o protegiera. En su casa se encontraba sola junto a su primo de tres años. Aquel en el que fue encerrado la bestia y ordenado a los Uchihas un hogar lejano del centro. Si llegaran a descubrir su presencia en la inmediaciones y detenida para interrogar su estancia no podría evitar meterse en graves problemas al identificarse como Senju Sora, la prima y cuidadora del zorro de nueve colas.

Apresuró sus saltos entre rama y rama cuando su corazón se encontró inquieto ante tal pensamiento. Debía ser cuidadosa donde pisara y advertir movimientos extraños a su alrededor, se hizo de noche desde su aparición en la mañana en aquel lugar y los Uchihas no tardarían en tomar el lugar para entrenar y agudizar sus lecciones de clase.

Un pájaro negro alertó los sentidos de Sora tanto que detuvo su pasar apoyando una mano en el tronco de la rama donde pendía cuidando su alrededor. Advirtió que el pájaro de trataba de un cuervo azabache, le preocupó su aparición, no existía ningún animal muerto por el alrededor, mejor observado: ningún animal. El cuervo había desaparecido más rápido de su aparición. Solo el silencio inundaba sordamente sus oídos. El leve sigilo del viento acariciaba con sutileza sus mejillas.

Un destello a su derecha despertó su entusiasmo de pelea, saltó en segundos a una rama más alta del árbol, preparó con rapidez sus agujas en ambas manos preparada para contraatacar al siguiente lanzamiento. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver como se aproximaba otro cuchillo desde su frente. Enfrentó el cuchillo con el lanzamiento de varias agujas, una alcanzó la punta del cuchillo y las restantes atacaron la oscuridad en busca de acertar al objetivo invisible.

No podía creer que fijando su vista desde el origen del ataque no encontrara ni un atisbo de su dueño. No podía no existir un atacante, o estaba oculto con equipamiento oscuro entre la penumbra o atacaba desde otro lugar consiguiendo acrobáticos ataques sin su presencia. ¿a caso estaba jugando con ella, entrenando, protegiendo su territorio? ¿estaría rodeada de atacantes o solo uno pretendía combatir contra ella? Descartaba ser un guardia del lugar pues en primer lugar daría la cara para atemorizar al intruso sin llegar a discusiones mayores. Si se ocultaba entre las sombras se trataba de alguien que no quería ser descubierto con facilidad. La estaba poniendo a prueba.

 _Pues muy bien tendrá lo que pide, o piden._ Recapacitó mientras sonreír con amplitud a la oscuridad que poco a poco cubría por completo en lugar.

Tras varias tiradas de afiladas cuchillas con sus relampagueantes y sigilosos movimientos, los oponentes continuaban luchando sin acertar el uno en el otro sus cuchillos. Sora aun no encontraba a su oponente y esto la ponía mas nerviosa según pasaba el tiempo. Al menos se alegraba de haber adivinado que se trataba de un único enemigo.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la espesa oscuridad y con ello sus movimientos estaban en su mejor momento tanto que incluso a ella misma le sorprendía la destreza de sus movimientos. Cuando una sombra más oscura y consistente apareció a pocos metros de sus pies se atrevió sin dudar de sus ataques a golpearle con uno de sus mejores técnicas ahora que tenía la posibilidad de ver a su oponente. Sin pensarlo más de dos segundos saltó bajo sus pies gritando con fiereza para propinar a su oponente el puñetazo más duro que hasta el momento había entrenado.

A pocos centímetros de su enlace con el enemigo éste desapareció como una sombra al ver acercarse el sol. No pudo evitar disminuir su ponencia y el golpe recayó sobre el suelo con un fuerte estruendo destrozando a diez metros a la redonda el polvoriento suelo de roca que la rodeaba. Ahora al descubierto sin ramas que esquivaran los cuchillos y otros ataques del enemigo habían paralizado el pensamiento de Sora que apresuraba en pensar en una solución sin conseguirlo. Observó que sus guantes negros se encontraban manchados con motas marrones tostada que la ponían nerviosa e impedían que pensaran en otra cosa más que limpiarlos pero evitó hacerlo ante los ojos observadores del atacante que se escondían a la vista de los suyos.

Sora sacó dos cuchillos de sus bolsillos laterales superpuestos sobre la falda corta que vestía. No pensaba detenerse en ningún momento aunque su contrincante tuviera todas las de ganar. Al dar el primer paso tras divisar una rama que a su parecer parecía segura una voz aguda resonó sobre su tímpano desde la lejanía a su espalda.

\- No creas que voy a permitirte que te escondas de nuevo entre las ramas.

Su voz era potente pero deducía en ella que no llegaba aun a la edad adolescente.

\- No pretendo esconderme, solo pelear contra mi oponente que no es capaz de mostrar su rostro.

Una risa irónica puso los pelos de punta a Sora. Sin duda estaba divirtiéndose con ella. Volvió a dar otro paso pero en esta ocasión para enfrentar una vez por todas a su enemigo que sin antes de colocarse ya había vuelto a desaparecer.

\- ¿porqué tantas ganas de ver quien te ataca?

Esperaba que la voz de nuevo a su espalda continuara hablando pero no lo hizo y meditó las palabras que contestaría.

\- No pienso que seas el vigilante del lugar pues no muestras tu rostro desde el principio para alarmar al intruso. Tampoco es que tus ataques se salgan de lo normal y me hacen dudar que seas del clan Uchiha—El silencio a continuación incomodó a más no poder el alma de Sora. Una risa rompió sus inquietudes.

\- Oye, oye. No me trates de esa manera tan dura. No pienso que la ardua pelea que estamos teniendo sea de unos ninjas normales. Has levantado metro el suelo de tu alrededor con un solo puñetazo y apenas puedes adivinar donde me encuentro en este momento. Podría estar tan cerca de tu cuello y aún no te has dado cuenta.

Tragó saliva al mencionar su garganta, sonando estrepitosa para ella. Acumuló las fuerzas que le quedaban en ella para seguir luchando con palabras con su adversario.

\- Pues entonces muéstrame donde te encuentras y podré juzgarte con mejor criterio.

Lentamente fue sintiendo que una presencia al suroeste aparecía lentamente y se condensaba según su paso.

\- Hay que decir que para ser tan pequeña tienes carácter para enfrentarte a tus mayores.

Lentamente Sora adoptaba una postura cómoda que pudiera enfrentar a su enemigo para por fin saber contra quien o qué peleaba desde hace rato.

Sus ojos no pudieron sorprender la sorpresa que se avecinaba sobre ella y que alarmó todas sus defensas ante aquellos ojos rubí que destellaban entre la oscuridad de un cuerpo. Su vestimenta azul marino resaltaban la clara piel que la luna creciente permitía mostrar. Atado a su hombro el agarre marrón de su equipaje envolvía a su espada una katana corta que resaltaba por su blanca empuñadura en cuerdas. Aun no había despejado sus ojos de los de él cuando esta advirtió que avanzaba hacia ella sin prisas con una sonrisa de denotaba su asombro reflejado en él. Apenas aquél niño tenía muchos más años que ella y había conseguido mantenerse oculto por mucho tiempo con fieros ataques a las sombras de la noche como si fueran uno los dos.

\- ¿Ahora te sorprende que se muestre un uchiha frente a tus ojos estando en su territorio?-alzó los brazos en modo de interrogación buscando que la chica frente a él tranquilizara su firmeza—no pensabas en encontrarte con un uchiha en estas horas...tiene que ser eso-susurró para sí mismo.

 _Hoy era uno de los días que pocos uchihas se quedaban cerca de su casa o salían a entrenar en su campo de entrenamiento_. Caviló el chico en ellos.

\- Como es tu nombre uchiha—apenas su mirada se hubo relajado.

Eso debería preguntarlo yo más que tú. Como perteneciente del clan del lugar donde te encuentras, restringido para otros usuarios, estoy obligado a preguntar tus datos y razones y tu parte es contestarlo sin rechistar. Si no quieres más problemas claro.

Los ojos de la chica se achinaron con agudeza esperando la reacción que tomaría aunque suponía que se la esperaba siendo partícipe del clan más poderoso de Konoha.

\- Me llamo Sora. Etsu...Sora.

La incertidumbre alcanzó verse en los ojos del chico asique sora decidió apresurarse a explicar su razón de presencia en su territorio antes de dar paso a sus pensamientos de formularan en interrogantes.

\- He venido a entrenar a este lugar por ser un lugar idóneo para ello puesto que sus colocación e instalaciones están destinadas para su mejor desarrollo. Además de haber estado antes que vinierais vosotros aquí, yo ya entrenaba en este lugar asique sois vosotros los que invadís mi territorio.

El chico carraspeó su garganta antes de pronunciar palabra.

\- Para ser una pequeña kunoichi no hablas nada mal incluso muchos adultos podrían envidiarte o deberían hacerlo. Me presentaré, me llamo Uchiha Shisui y la situación de haberte encontrado a sido pura casualidad mientras volvía de una misión fuera de la aldea. Ahora que he sido sincero pretendo que también lo seas con tu nombre, no recuerdo que ningún clan con ese apellido sea registrado en los libros de registros de Konoha.

Los ojos de Sora se achinaron antes de desviarlos a un lado apartando la mirada de sus hipnóticos ojos carmesí. Misión fuera de la aldea, eso quiere decir que al menos tiene que tener doce años pero por nada del mundo los aparenta. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? La curiosidad carcomía el corazón de la joven deseando interrogarle pero comprendía no encontrarse en su mejor momento para ello.

No podía permitirse el lujo de desvelar su apellido o la conversación no solo podría quedarse en lo ya pasado y seguir ser tan joven podría llegar a comprenderlo si le convencía con palabras de no ser algo malo para su clan encontrarse allí pero prefería guardar las distancias y curarse en salud guardando su identidad.

Sin mirar a ningún lado más Sora cerró con delicadeza sus ojos y saltó haciendo desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Apareció en otro lugar no muy lejano de donde se encontraba hace unos minutos pero prefería eso antes de tener que enfrentarse al chico para escapar y poder alarmar a otros ninjas que se acercaban a sus casas. De poco a poco continuó usando la misma técnica de desaparición intentando alejarse lo más pronto y rápido posible a un lugar seguro cerca de las calles de Konoha u otras personas que no fueran del clan uchiha.

Mientras dejaba que la chica con apellido sombrío se alejara recordaba para sus adentros la extraña sensación que gritaba no ser la última vez que se vieran. La chica no dudaría en regresar cuando supiera que los uchihas andaban distraídos con vigilar el lugar.


End file.
